


I Wouldn't Be Here Without You

by overloaded_with_kpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: It was hard to picture a life without Junmyeon, but all Sehun knew was that he probably wouldn't be here without him.





	I Wouldn't Be Here Without You

The younger was curled into his side, needing to feel his boyfriend's clothed skin against his. If it weren't for Junmyeon being here right now, he probably would've had the biggest break down of his life. It was all so sudden, the fast breathing, the wet lashes, the painfully numb hole that was punched through his chest like a cookie cutter to the dough of a doughnut. But with Junmyeon here he felt grounded, safe,  _protected._ With the way Junmyeon loved Sehun like he was the only person he ever needed, it filled that sudden void of nothingness. 

Junmyeon certainly never minded when Sehun would call him, half the time sounding like he was bored out of his mind, and the other half where he sounded like he would break like a porcelain doll. It concerned him each time he got one of those calls, making him rush over to his younger boyfriend's apartment and making sure he was okay and safe. He knew what had happened a while ago, he knew that it sometimes hit Sehun so hard that he never understood where it came from. It hurt watching him nearly on the edge of the cliff, slowly being nudged by the wind to the edge. But Junmyeon always made it on time, his boyfriend was never pushed to the brink and over the cliff of his sanity. 

Silence rang in Sehun's ears as he pressed his head further into Junmyeon's lap, loving the warmth that radiated throughout his body at the warm caress of Junmyeon's fingers in his hair. The heart beats were nearly in sync as they rested peacefully with each other, none of them wanting to ruin the silence or peacefulness. That was until Sehun's stomach growled with a deep hunger. The younger had been living off of Ramen the past few days and now he craved something other than the spicy noodles. 

A chuckled rumbled throughout the older's chest, ending with a slight sigh as he asked, "Are you hungry, baby? " His tone light and teasing as his hand threaded through the silky forest of black hair. 

"A little, " Sehun said, voice barely a whisper as he turned his face so it was facing Junmyeon's stomach. He looked up at his Hyung, his eyes heavy with emotional distress and exhaustion. "I might just wanna go to bed though, Hyung." 

"Honestly, I don't want you to miss a meal, but you look dead tire. " Junmyeon stated, letting the pad of his thumb skirt under his boyfriend's eyes, feeling the slight puffiness from crying earlier. "Do you want me to sleepover?" He asked. A nod came from the younger as he buried his nose into Junmyeon's abdomen, not minding the hard muscles pressed against his face. Taking in deep breaths, Sehun felt a calmness wash over him, one that only Junmyeon could bring to him just through the way he smelt, like butterscotch and laundry detergent. It was an oddly calming scent. 

Junmyeon started to shift, starting to move his taut muscles where he sat. Sehun whined at the action, feeling interrupted as he held his eyes closed. The younger normally gets brattier when he's tired and things aren't going his way. A fond chuckle came from Junmyeon as he ran his hand through Sehun's hair again, "Shh, it's okay, baby. Let's get ready for bed and then you can go to sleep. " Sleep sounded nice, why Sehun couldn't do it right then and there was beyond him. 

Soon enough, the elder was able to coax Sehun up and to his bedroom. Yes, Sehun whined about it for a second before he cleaned up and did his daily night routine, minus the face mask because he knew he would fall asleep with that stuff on. Junmyeon joined him in bed and then the two cuddled up to each other, the older's hand running through Sehun's hair while Sehun rested his head on his bicep. 

It was dark in the room and all that could be heard was the rush of the night's cold air and the two human beings breathing together, nearly as one but Sehun almost died trying to breathe like Junmyeon so he was just a few seconds behind him. Nothing particular disturbed Sehun's mind as he stared at the dark ceiling, having adjusted to the darkness. Junmyeon was already asleep, always teased by Sehun that he was getting older and became tired quickly. Of course, Junmyeon always proved him wrong with his display of dominance and stamina the next minute. 

As time ticked by, Sehun found his eyes growing heavier as he thought of all the good and scandalous memories they've had during the past two years together. When he had found Junmyeon, it was like God had given him a second chance, a light at the end of an endless abyss of darkness, a cushion at the bottom of the cliff, cause no matter what they had been through, Junmyeon had always been there. His savior, protector,  _guardian._

One night his life was ruined, but one day he was slowly brought back to reality. He had been an empty shell of a person, walking around as though he were some emotionless robot.  But Junmyeon was able to reprogram him and make him feel again. That was probably one of the best feelings. Meeting Junmyeon had been like a shock to life after going into cardiac arrest. One smile from Junmyeon was like being shocked by a defibrillator with a 100 watts of emotion. At first, it was confusing, but now he understood those unconscious feelings, now he knew he could love again, trust again. 

It was hard to picture a life without Junmyeon, but all Sehun knew was that he probably wouldn't be here without him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short Seho fic, I'll just leave this here for you to read.  
> Comments and Kudo are appreciated!!  
> Follow my twitter: @KpopOverloaded or @Overloaded.With.Kpop either one should work! I'm a multifandom, so I know a wide variety of groups but might not know everything about them. I also like anime >_<  
> Also my reference to a doughnut was because I was watching a baking show while writing this and one of the kids was baking doughnuts :/


End file.
